


Choose Your Battles Wisely

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Greenwood Prince Series:</strong> During FotR, they despised each other. A moment in time changed that to the surprise of all. How the unusual friendship started.<br/><br/><strong>The Greenwood Prince Series #1</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Battles Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

****

Choose Your Battles Wisely 

**__**

**__**

 

**__**

**__**

 

**__**

Legolas stood there soaking wet, expressionless. The other members of the Fellowship all looked at him in shock, waiting for his reaction. A certain ranger had something resembling a poorly hidden smirk on his face, and the elf realized he had two choices. He could be angry, say terrible things and storm off, assuring himself of being endlessly teased by Aragorn. Or, he could let his pride take a hit, and laugh at himself and join in the fun...and still be endlessly teased by his friend. Legolas chose the latter. 

Remaining expressionless, the elf turned towards the dwarf who had pushed him into the river.

Gimli felt fear race through him as the elf turned to face him. He had taken this too far, he realized. He and Legolas had been at each other since they had met in Rivendell. Neither elf, nor dwarf had made an attempt to befriend the other on their quest. Taunting words, 'accidents' and other misfortune had been ever present on their journey. 

But after the fall of Gandalf in Moria, the Fellowship was here in Lothlorien resting and recovering from their grief and long trek from Rivendell. For the first time since their arrival, they had allowed themselves the pleasure of some fun. 

The hobbits had started by splashing each other while washing, eventually pushing each other into the river. Boromir and Aragorn were dragged in as well, despite the water's cold temperature. Legolas had stood there watching them play, and Gimli couldn't resist. The dwarf had pushed the elf into the river with the others. 

Now Gimli was going to get a full dose of the elf's wrath. Eyes wide, he watched an impish grin spread across Legolas' face, and Gimli found himself getting hit with a large splash of water.

Legolas then turned towards the others, and grinning widely begin to join the splashing, laughing brightly and calling out "WATER FIGHT!" 

Before they knew it they had separated into different teams strictly by chance. The four hobbits in the shallower area stood together. Aragorn and Boromir stuck together as well, shivering, but laughing as they stood knee deep in the river. This left Legolas and Gimli to fend off the others, either on their own, or teaming up. 

Looking at each other, they mutually decided to let everything go for this cause. They grinned at one another and rushed the wet men and hobbits.

Thus it was, some time later, the elf and dwarf found themselves sitting smugly beside each other, next to a roaring fire, enjoying the glares from the others.

"I still say you cheated," a hobbit mumbled.

"Nay, Pippin, you just learned a valuable lesson today. To face an elf, or a dwarf alone is difficult, but it is utter foolishness to attack them together!" 

Legolas smiled at Gimli's statement. It was true. Together, they had been undefeatable. Gimli turned towards him and returned his smile.

From across the fire, Aragorn watched the beginnings of one of the most unusual friendships in the history of Middle Earth. For on that day, an unspoken truce was made. During the rest of their stay, Legolas explored the woods, frequently taking Gimli with him. The other members of the Fellowship breathed in relief. Finally, there would be peace.

Unfortunately, when the journey continued, none had counted on the verbal battles continuing. It lacked the vehemence it had before, but still, these two enjoyed the battle of words. After a time, none would dare to confront them about the arguing. It only resulted in both dwarf and elf turning together against whomever complained. 

In time, the men and hobbits were amazed at the friendship that grew between these two unlikely comrades. 

__

The End (or is it?)

__


End file.
